halofandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Banks
Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks is a UNSC Marine Corps Staff Sergeant. In Halo 2, Sergeant Banks is in command of "A" Company after their original commander (an unnamed Lieutenant) was hit when they dropped in (in the E3 preview, his unit is identified as "the 405th out of Diego Garcia"). Halo 2, level Metropolis Staff Sergeant Banks is found on the roof a building being held by the Marines of "A" Company. This time, he calls on the Master Chief to help him take out the Scarab that has been on a rampage in New Mombasa. In Halo 2, Sergeant Banks famously says, "When I asked for reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send a Spartan". In the Battle of Delta Halo, SSgt Banks was one of the NCOs dispatched from In Amber Clad. He was later captured by Brute forces, along with Sergeant Major Johnson and Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker. However, the three managed to break free and helped the Arbiter to take back a Scarab walker. It is unknown what happened to SSgt Banks after aiding Stacker and Johnson, although it is likely he escaped with Stacker back to Earth. However, Banks wasn't seen after the cinematic. Trivia *His name was possibly taken from Marcus Banks, a basketball player who in 2006, played in the NBA for the Minnesota Timberwolves. *In the level Regret, Sergeant Banks is sometimes one of the Master Chief's Marine allies. A glitch may also happen on the level Regret, where his voice is that of Stacker's or vice versa.Halo 2, level Regret *In the E3 Video and demo, Banks appears to be of Caucasian descent. In the final game however, Banks appears to be of African or African-American descent. *Like Stacker and Johnson in Halo: Combat Evolved he can be killed many times during combat but will always come back to life in the next level. *Unlike in the E3 demo he is found with a Battle Rifle instead of a SMG and is no longer wounded. *In the level Metropolis he carries a large radio on his back. At the bottom of the radio is the Hindi word for the number 7, which is incidentally Bungie's favorite number. *It is possible on Metropolis that a pole will fall and kill him. Quotes *"When I asked for reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send a Spartan." - Level Metropolis. *"We got trouble!" *"Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?" - After Scarab destroyed the Scorpion in New Mombasa. *"I don't think it's stopping, get your heads down." *"This thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF!" *"Marines, time to kill us a Scarab." *"Chief, I thought we were cool." - When he's given a bad weapon. *"Need something?" - If stared at. *"What's this? Chief, I'm not a young man anymore." - If given a bad weapon. *"How do you feel, partner?" - To the other Marine. *"We follow your lead." *"Marine, were you ordered to do that?" - When shot or hit. *"We got to take that thing out. Cover me!" - Only in the Halo 2 E3 Demo. Sources Banks, Marcus Banks, Marcus